O Telefone Vermelho
by Lanaa
Summary: Numa brincadeira chamada Telefone Vermelho, duas pessoas trocam insultos uma com a outra. O final desse pequeno arrancarabo você lê aqui. RH


**O Telefone Vermelho**

* * *

Madame Bovary fala: 

_Olá, meu nome é Lettice Bovary, membro de uma tradicional família inglesa,mas podem me chamar de Madame Bovary. Tenho um monte de estorinhas guardadas na minha cabeça.Umas eu presenciei, outras fiquei sabendo de umas amigas que tenho, mas isso não vem ao caso agora._

_Se vocês querem uma rápida estorinha, Madame Bovary conta. É de um homem e de uma mulher, os dois bruxos. O primeiro liga para a mulher... E é aí que a estorinha de Madame Bovary se inicia..._

* * *

- Alô! 

- Alô, quem fala?

- Sou eu que faço esta pergunta, meu senhor!

- Senhor? Senhor está no céu bem confortado e deitado numa nuvenzinha gordinha...

- Não quero saber onde você está, dá para me falar quem é o senhor?

- Já disse!

- Disse? Não ouvi...

- Disse que não sou senhor...

- Pena.

Ela bateu o telefone no gancho e do outro lado da linha ouviu-se o tradicional "pu pu pu pu pu". O homem, vermelho de raiva, ligou para o mesmo número e esperou alguns segundos até que a voz fininha retornasse a falar.

- Alô.

- Quem é?

- É você de novo?

- Isso não importa.

- Como não importa?

- Telefone Vermelho?

- Como assim?

- Puxa... Você mais parece um trasgo ambulante!

"Pu pu pu pu"

O homem, que era um ruivo bem teimoso, não gostou do barulhinho. Voltou colocar o telefone no gancho. Esperou. Pegou o telefone firmemente com a mão, colocou próximo ao ouvido e discou um número. Um segundo... Dois segundos... Três segundos... E foi no quarto que uma voz respondeu ao chamado:

- Sim?

- Telefone Vermelho?

- Não tem nada para fazer?

- Tenho.

- Ótimo, faça!

- Não desligue, não desligue...

- Se o senhor der uma boa explicação para isso, eu posso mudar de idéia...

- Não está reconhecendo a minha voz?

Indecisão.

- Não.

- Não mesmo?

Dessa vez não demorou.

- NÃO!

- Posso dar pistas?

- Você poderia é desocupar a linha...

- Aí não vai dar para eu lhe falar as pistas.

Silêncio.

- Ta aí ainda?

- Es-tou es-pe-ran-do!

- Calma aí!

- QUE CALMA O QUÊ? VOCÊ LIGA PARA MEU NÚMERO, COMEÇA A FALAR ASNEIRA E PEDE QUE EU FIQUE CALMA?

- Não precisa gritar que não sou surdo!

- Sinto muito, mas não vou ficar brincando ao telefone. Tenho tarefas a fazer, ou seja, o oposto do que _você_ está fazendo nesse momento.

- Você falou!

- Falei o quê?

- Você.

- O que eu falei?

- Você me chamou de você!

- Aaahhhh!

Mais uma vez, a mulher desligou o telefone.

O homem ficou desapontado, mas no fundo ele reconheceu que seu trabalho estava progredindo. Falara com ela durante um minuto. Dessa vez, ele pensou intimamente, ela não vai desligar antes do que eu.

Discou. Chamou cinco vezes... Seis vezes... Dez vezes... E o resultado foi "pu pu pu pu pu".

O homem ruivo se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado. Deu algumas voltas pela sua sala mal mobiliada. Continuou rodando pra lá e pra cá, quando tocou o seu telefone. Pelo seu soar, era algo importante, assim pensou o ruivo de imediato. Apostou com sua memória cem pratas que se trataria da mulher do telefone.

- Alô.

- É da casa do Napoleão?

- Não.

- Nem da pizzaria?

- Aqui é o manicômio St. Mary Mead, onde são tratados todos os loucos da cidade e pela sua voz nota-se que é um louco em potencial.

- Eu sei disso...

- Como?

- Por que eu estou ligando daqui! Do manicômio... Ninguém sabe, só você.

- Ah... Então, até mais.

- Se você encontrar o Napô, é só retornar a ligação.

Clanck.

Bateu o telefone no gancho. Raivoso, se sentou na cadeira, afundando o máximo possível. Em seguida, ouviu o trim trim resvalar pelo ar meio sereno da sala.

Atendeu.

- Alô.

- Telefone Vermelho?

- Não, aqui é o... Peraí! É você?

- Claro, seu bobo.

- Não acredito... Finalmente entendeu o meu recado.

- Como não pude perceber de que se tratava de você.

- Agora se lembra da nossa brincadeira do Telefone Vermelho!

- Isso foi há muito tempo... Ainda estávamos em Hogwarts, não?

- Isso mesmo... Como conseguiu o meu número?

- Central Telefônica...

- É por isso que seu telefone estava ocupado!

- A mocinha que me atendeu foi muito rude... Esse pessoal trouxa que pensa ser o último biscoitinho do pacote é foda.

- Você falando assim? Espanta-me...

- Espanta-me você colocar ênclise em sua fala.

- Não sou um trasgo!

- Chega, as vezes, parecer um.

- O que está fazendo?

- Ouvindo você.

- Não é isso que perguntei.

- Então?

- O que faz da vida? Nunca mais nos falamos...

- É mesmo. Sou medibruxa e estou trabalhando no St.Mungos e você?

Pausa.

- Er... coisas.

- Sei que coisas são essas... Acho que seu trabalho é Importunador.

- O que é isso?

- Depois fala que não é o trasgo.

- Ei!

- Tenho que desligar.

- Mas já?

- Sim.

- Podíamos marcar um encontro!

- Sim.

- Talvez no Caldeirão Furado?

- Lá?

Apreensão.

- Ou outro lugar, então. Pode escolher.

- Pode ser então.

- Amanhã as dez?

- Ainda estou no hospital.

- Sábado... você trabalha?

- Trabalho, mas no próximo estarei de folga.

- Que bom!

- Então, tchau!

- Tchau, Luna.

- O quê?

- Disse tchau.

O tom foi mais alto ainda:

- Você me chamou de Luna, Harry!

- Quê? Eu não sou o Harry.

Silêncio.

A mulher que não era a Luna disse rapidamente:

- Que brincadeira é essa? Se não é o Harry, quem é então?

- Eu lhe faço quase a mesma pergunta. Se não é a Luna, quem é você?

- Responda você primeiro.

- Eu não.

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Então responda primeiro.

- Idiota!

- Errou.

- Como é?

- Meu nome não é idiota.

- Ah, vá procurar sua turma!

- É você, não?

Silêncio.

- Está claro... Sua bruaca!

- QUÊ?

- É você, Mione!

- Aha! E você é o imbecil do Rony!

- Imbecil o seu nariz.

- Como fui uma idiota em não perceber que é você do outro lado da linha.

- Isso é bem claro em você, Mione. Sempre falando idiotices, agindo como uma idiota...

- Grrrrr!

- Essa ligação parece em muito com a nossa brincadeira, o Telefone Vermelho...

- Pena que não ganhei... Se eu tivesse descobrido que era você...

- É esse o objetivo do jogo. Descobrir quem é que está falando do outro lado da linha, dizendo apenas telefone vermelho.

O ruivo ouviu um riso.

- Não precisa me explicar.

- Grossa!

- Besta quadrada.

- _Interrompemos esta ligação por nossa empresa não admitir qualquer conflito entre nossos clientes. A qualidade da Teletel está sempre em primero lugar. Obrigada._

"Pu pu pu pu".

* * *

Madame Bovary fala: 

_Dizem por aí que o casal se encontrou no lugar que marcaram pelo telefone. Dizem também que eles se casaram no mesmo dia, tiveram vários filhos, lógico que não foi no mesmo dia, e moram felizes numa casinha ao sul da Inglaterra. Se é verdade ou não, Madame Bovary e nem qualquer outra pessoa pode dizer, mas o que vale sempre é a intenção de proporcionar estórias felizes._

_E não se esqueça de que sempre há um motivo para se ligar para outra pessoa. Caso não tenha, use o telefone vermelho. Veja no que deu esta estória e que sirva de exemplo para uma maravilhosa estória de amor.._


End file.
